


Women United

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clowns, F/F, F/M, J2 are idiots, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: When your husband plays a prank on you, you turn to your wife for comfort





	Women United

You were laying on the hotel room bed with a pout on your face, flicking through the channels, not really in the mood to watch anything. The only thing you were in the mood for was to strangle your moron husband and his idiotic best friend, but you were pretty sure murder was frowned upon even in Canada.

“Urgh,” you growled when your phone rang for what seemed to be the one millionth time that evening. You tossed yourself across the bed, laying on your stomach to reach the phone in your jeans you had shed along with your bra before jumping into bed. You intent had been to turn the pestering thing off, but when you saw your wife’s face flash across the screen rather than your husbands, you thought better of it.

You missed Danneel. It had been your first birthday you hadn’t spent with her since the three of you got together. In your mind, it had been a consolation that at least you still got to spent the day with Jensen until the douche nozzle had messed that up too. You quickly rolled back onto the bed to sit against the headboard before answering the phone.

“Hi, Dani.”

“Y/N/N, thank God! Where are you? Jensen has been texting and calling me like crazy. I just woke up to like 30 messages and missed calls. What happened? Where are you, sweetie?” Danneel rambled, instantly making you feel a little guilty for worrying them that much. That was right up until the image of the clown waving at you after jumping out in front of you, scaring you half to death, reentered your mind.

“Hiding at the Pinnacle,” Y/N muttered into the phone. “I am sorry I scared you, Dani. I didn’t think our jackass husband would freak out and call you.” The pout on your lips was more than visable in your voice and Danneel sighed deeply though the phone.

“Oh dear. What did those two idiots do this time?” she asked and you couldn’t help but smile a little, impressed with how well she knew your husband. If he had gotten himself into trouble with you on your week shooting in Vancouver, it seemed only logical to her that Jared had been part of whatever landed Jensen in the shithouse.

“They took me to a restaurant,” you started to explain and the tears started to press against your eyes at the memory. “It had clowns,” you voice came out barely above a whisper, while Danneels on the other hand was a shriek.

“They did not?!”

“They did. And one jumped out in front of me and it hugged me,” you tattled feeling a bit better hearing the anger in your wife’s voice.

“Oh, they are getting their asses handed to them,” Danneel fumed, before you started begging her to not tell them where you were. You knew you were acting like a child, but you really didn’t want to see Jensen or Jared anymore tonight. You just wanted to sleep and try and suppress the memory of today ever happening from your mind.

“Sweetie, I know they were acting like morons but they both love you and Jay is really worried. How about I tell him to just not stop by okay?” Danneel tried to reason with you and you instinctively stuck your bottom lip out sulking like a small kid even if you knew she couldn’t see you.

“Okaaaay,” you drew out the word, causing Danneel to laugh, a sound that never failed to put a smile on your lips.

“You sound like Birdie,” Danneel teased making you giggle.

“Well, she one of the cutest kids I know so I am not gonna take that as an insult,” you sassed back, making Danneel laugh harder, before she started talking again.

“We are going to get them back don’t you worry. I am texting Gen right now. She just told me she is gonna get a giant 3D bear poster to hang in their hallway welcoming Jared home Friday,” she revealed, making you snort with laughter. Jared really hated bears, so much he actually downloaded a bears scaring app to his phone even if he lived in Texas. Jensen and you had both made fun of him for it more than once, but a poster like that would be the perfect revenge. You’re only regret was that you weren’t going to see his reaction.

“Can you ask her to set up the Nanny Cam in the hall to though?” you giggled, making Danneel laugh.

“Oh you bet! And we are posting both that video and the one we are gonna get of Jensen’s reaction to the 20 vintage dolls I am planning on decorating our hall with to our instagrams.”

You were now almost rolling of your bed laughing, so happy that you had decided to take your wife’s call. No matter how you felt Danneel always had a way of making you feel better. Tonight had been no exception.

When the two of you finally stopped laughing, Danneel’s tone drop sultry drawl, “and when you get home baby, I am gonna show you what your birthday should really had been like. We are gonna spend all day in bed, while Jay watches the kids,” Danneel promised and an involuntary moan fell from your lips.

You knew just how giving Danneel could be and she never failed to make good on her promises. This weekend was going to be a happy one, even if Jensen was going to be sulking for the better part of it. He earned that.

“You know darling? I think you just replaced the nightmare I was going to have with a very wet dream of you between my legs,” you teased, in your most seductive tone making Danneel giggle.

“I’m glad to be of service,” she answered you, the smile in her voice evident. “Just try and not to kill our husband tomorrow? I am kinda attached to his dorky, idiotic ass.”

“Yeah… “ you sighed laying back on the bed, closing your eyes, exhausted from the day’s events and long hours filming, “he does have a nice ass.”

“Go to sleep you dirty bird,” Danneel laughed, knowing your mind tended to go straight into the gutter the moment you started getting sleepy and you smiled already feeling yourself drift off.

“Mmmkay. Night Dani. I love you,” you answered, hearing Danneel make a kissy noise into the phone and her declaration of love was the last thing you heard before dreamland called you.

“I love you too, Y/N/N. Sweet dreams, my love.”


End file.
